Percy Jackson and the Golden Trio
by baritonegirl
Summary: What happens when the Golden Trio apparates into the forest in camp half-blood when looking for Horcruxes? A whole lot of trouble, and a New Prophecy.
1. We think everything is normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter (sadness)**

**Chapter 1: **

**Percy's POV **

I woke up exactly at 7 a.m. (thank you, Annabeth: P) and had my mom drive us to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth looked so pretty with her beautiful, blond hair contrasting with her stormy grey eyes. I could almost swear that she could understand what I was thinking, sort of like when I could read horses' minds, so I quickly thought about my half-brother, Tyson, leading the Cyclopses with his scary big stick, just in case.

Man, It was already a few months since the battle. I remember the way Luke's eyes were gold instead of blue, and how he sacrificed himself to save Olympus…no, I'm NOT gonna think of that, I told myself. Think of the positive, like Grover being taken care of by some pretty hot nymphs. (I remember how angry Juniper was when she found out that they were flirting with her satyr.)

"Hey, Annabeth, do you think Rachel has some new dangerous quest for us to go on?" We both laughed, but kittle did we know, what I said was about to be proven right.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Perrrrrrrrrrcy!" Grover cried when we came across Thalia's old pine tree. "Hey, G-Man, how are things?"

"Great, Percy! Juniper and I are getting married!"

I nearly fainted on the spot.

**Okay, I know this is super short, But it's my first fan fiction, alright? And Grover's Like 30 in human years, so it's okay that he's getting married! Please Review! Pretty Please with a Cherry on top?**


	2. The New Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, but keeping the dream alive!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Harry's POV:**

Okay, I could not comprehend what I was seeing. A teenager with hooves and a shaggy hindquarters looking dumbly love struck, a boy that looked about the same age as me with the same characteristics of me (except the scar and the glasses) looking astounded, and a blond girl rolling his eyes at him. We were just hunting horcruxes. We didn't need illusions.

"Ummmm….who are you guys?" The boy who looked at me asked. Okay, we were in America, by the judge of his accent. He was sliding his hand toward his jean pocket.

"Who in bloody hell are you?" Ron inquired.

At the same second, I took out my wand, and the other boy took out a pen. "You think you can duel me with A PEN!" I said while laughing. Then he took the cap off, and it turned into a sword.

"Hmmmm. A tiny piece of wood that can make light, or a huge sword. I'm going with your look-alike, Harry." Ron said.

"Your red-headed friend is right, _Harry_. Oh, by the way, my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and your worst nightmare."

Before I could say a come back, Hermione started yapping. "Wait, did you say your dad was Poseidon! Oh My God! I've had a theory that if Greek Gods really existed, then Demi-Gods would be real, Like Hercules and Perseus!"

I couldn't follow that and neither could Ron, but all of the kids behind _Percy Jackson _were nodding as if to say "Yes, that's completely true."

Ron then said in utter astoundment, "So…you guys have amazing godly powers! That's bloody brilliant! So, um… what powers do you have?"

Then what seemed like a tidal wave came over me.

"That's _one_ of the powers I have. Come with us to the Big House, Chiron will be able to sort this out."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Turns out Chiron is half horse, though what I've seen today, this was the most normal thing. Breaking into the ministry, Ron getting splinched, us coming out of the forest and meeting Percy and his crew.

"Hmmmm." Said the horse hybrid. "So," he said to us, "you are sure that none of your parents could possibly have left you?"

"No, both of my parents died when I was one, to a psycho killer named Lord Vol-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Shrieked Ron.

"Fine, then they died because of He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Both of my parents are alive and happy." Said Hermione.

"My parents are alive too, they're probably undercover somewhere though."

"Well, then. You can't be a demi-god, yet you perform magic. How is that?"

"We're witches and wizards, and we can perform magic because we learned how to at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Ron explained.

"We're trying to find these things called Horcruxes to destroy You-Know-Who, because he put his soul into them-"

"RON WE DIDN'T EVEN TELL OUR BEST FRIENDS, BUT YOU TELL TO COMPLETE STRANGERS!"

"Sorry, I thought maybe they could help."

Then a girl came in, looking very creepy with green smoke around her.

_Two demi-gods, one satyr, and 3 wizards at most,_

_Must destroy the wizard who returned from a ghost_

_You must find 3 or/and 7_

_But the most important one will end up in heaven_

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" Ron screamed.

"I think we have our newest prophecy." Announced Chiron.

**So? What do you think? New prophecy fitting the Deathly Hallows! This story is going to be epic...YAY! Please Review! Next Chapter: The Quest Begins!**


	3. At the rate things are going

**Yet another disclaimer: I still don't own PJ or HP because my diabolical plan to own all of the good books are going slowly. : P**

**Chapter 3:**

**Percy's POV**

OK, now we have to help a guy that I'm hating right now. I don't know how the Fates could of thought of this-they obviously love action. Hopefully no Gods will screw up our quest like they usually do. (No offense, Ares, Aphrodite- it's just I don't want an immortal really screwing up my day.) Also it was apparent that Annabeth had to come too, and so did Grover. (Just like our first quest, and that was fun.) 6 People, 2 that are rivals, and trying to find some stupid Horcrux-whatevers to defeat a guy that was impossible to beat. Great.

Harry said that when Voldemort felt when a Horcrux was destroyed, because so could Harry. Harry explained that when Voldemort killed Harry's parents, he tried to kill Harry, too, but the curse rebounded, almost killing Voldemort. Harry escaped with only a scar on his forehead and what almost seemed like an epathy link with Voldemort.

Harry said that they already had 1 horcrux, and previously without knowing, had destroyed 2, though now, they didn't know how to destroy them. That's wonderful.

"So…do you guys have any strategy on finding these horcrux things to destroy You-Know-Who?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, sort of." Hermione said. "We think that You-Know –Who hid the Horcruxes in places that were important to him, so we think his old orphanage, ar where he worked…"

"Hogwarts or Godric's Hallow." Harry added softly.

"Harry, I've told you a million times, we think that Voldemort is guarding Godric's Hallow, and we can't exactly waltz into Hogwarts with Snape being Headmaster!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't you think that he would of put something where he almost died!"

I said "I agree with Harry." At exactly the same time as Annabeth said "I think Hermione's right."

OK, arguments:1, accomplishments:0.

"C'mon, guys, lets just settle this peacefully." Grover said.

"Sorry we had to show you our bad side before you got to see the good one." Hermione said quietly.

"Alright, now we can devise a plan." Annabeth said.

Our plan was to find out of any places Voldemort was close to, go there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione go and grab it, and if anyone or anything attacked, Annabeth and I were ready with our sword and knife. I thought it was a pretty good plan, especially if I got some more sword practice.

"Alright, let's go whip You-Know-Who's BUTT!"

All of us cheered.

**So? Please Review! Next Chapter: Ron leaves and Hermione cries!**


	4. We kill a necklace

**Hey! I still don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson- I hope somehow I could inherit them, then this story would actually be published….what a nice thought except for Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling dying!:(**

**Chapter 4:**

**Harry's POV**

Screw Ron. He just Apparated, Percy and Annabeth don't know what to say, Hermione's crying her eyes out, and Grover is playing a sad song on his reed pipes, and we aren't anywhere closer to finding the Horcruxes.

Maybe I'm just thinking these thoughts because I'm wearing the necklace. OK, now that I've taken it off I feel much better, but not completely.

"Hey, you know what they used to do at Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked me.

"No, what?"

"If anything, we had a campfire every night, and not just one to cook food, one to sing around and have fun. Let's do that."

"No thanks, It would just make me sadder about Ron." I could hear Hermione going back into hysterics once I mentioned his name.

"Okay, if you wanna listen to Annabeth talk about her designs for Olympus."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, it's been 2 nights since Ron's departure. Percy and I are on the night shift. Then we see a silver doe come up to us.

"You see the doe too, right?"

"Yup"

"Do you think we should follow it?"

"Don't see any harm in it, and I have Riptide just in case."

So we set after the doe. We were walking for a while, and then the doe disappeared at a small pond. I looked inside the pond through the glass, and to my amazement, saw the sword of Gryffindor.

"_Accio Sword!"_ Well, It was worth a try.

"Hey, Percy, there's the sword of Gryffindor in there, and as we discussed before, we need it to destroy Horcruxes, but I can't summon it with magic. Could you, ummm control the water so it comes out of the lake?"

"Okay, hold on."

Then I saw the water rise above with icy chunks in it, but then I realized the sword came up with the water.

"Okay, that's not gonna work." Percy decided.

"I think I have to swim." I said.

"What? No way, you could get Hypothermia! Leave this to the son of the sea god!"

Percy went in fully clothed, but he told me he could keep dry.

I knew something was wrong when I heard a _thump thump thump_ against the ice on the surface. Then I saw someone jump in the water, grab the sword of Gryffindor, and grab Percy. Then I realized it was Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Percy's POV

Ron and Harry are amazing. Harry spoke snake to open the necklace, and Ron destroyed the crap out of it! Hermione was being a complete jerk though when he came back. Now that the team was back together, this quest was gonna get complete.

**Okay, I know I skipped Godric's Hollow. It just wouldn't make sense to leave Annabeth and Percy behind, but it wouldn't make any sense to take them, either. Just assume they already know what they learn In Godric's Hallow! Next Chapter: MALFOY MANOR! ( and iris-message to grover's wedding)**


	5. A midget with elf ears dies

**This Chapter is dedicated to harrypotterencyclopedia24 for the first review! **

**I still don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson (sigh)**

**Chapter 5:**

**Percy's POV**

It's been a few months now; it's hard to tell. Xenophilius Lovegood almost gave us away to Voldemort. Phew. What a narrow escape, except now Harry is worried about Luna (Xenophilius' daughter).

"Okay, now it's obvious we can't make any contact with any other human being." Said Ron.

"GUYS COME OUT HERE, NOW." Hermione yelled.

We all rushed outside to see a gang scoping the area.

"Well, they can't see or hear us, can they?" asked Ron.

"No, but it's weird that they would be searching here, maybe our protective charms have gone a little loopy?" said (a very worried) Hermione.

Harry started to countdown. "Three, two, one…RUN!"

After that we were involved with a high-speed chase scene, only for them to catch us, Hermione making Harry's face look weird, and for them to make fake names on the spot. Annabeth came with her Invisible Yankees Hat, and I pretended to be Harry's, oh, I mean _Dudley's _ twin.

They took us to a HUGE house that looked very elaborate. They pushed us into the basement without a second glance (except for Hermione, they kept her upstairs), and to our surprise, saw Ollivander the wand maker, Luna Lovegood, a goblin, and something that looked like a midget with an elf face (later learned to be the previous house-elf, Dobby).

"Harry Potter has come at last!" said Dobby. "Who is his newest friend?"

Before I could reply, we heard Hermione's tortured screams.

"WHERE IS THE SWORD!"

"We don't have it, please…AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dobby, could you Apparate them to Bill and Fleur's house and meet us upstairs?"

"Anything for Harry Potter." And with that he was gone.

We ambushed the people upstairs, then I realized that these were all followers of Voldemort. Okay, now I got it.

We basically dueled until Dobby came back, unscrewed the chandelier, and made it fall to the ground.

A crazy lady said "Are you MAD? You could have killed me!"

Dobby replied "Dobby didn't mean to kill, he only meant to maim or seriously injure."

The crazy lady drew a knife and threw it just as Dobby apparated us.

We landed on a beach, and then I realized that the knife struck Dobby. Harry was bawling. Later we had a funeral, and I helped dig a grave with Harry.

We went inside and we could see a rainbow. It said "Collect Iris-Message from Grover Underwood."

"Hey, Perrrrrrcy! Today's the big day!"

"Hey, G-man, that's great."

"What's happening on the quest?"

"Still trying to find those Horcruxes, 3 down, 3 to go, but Harry thinks that maybe we should be hunting these things called the Deathly Hallows instead. I'm really not sure."

"Oh. Just wanted to contact you because I'm really nervous, man."

Harry came in. "Oh, hey Grover!" he said "don't be nervous. You and Juniper are great for each other!"

"Okay. I guess I'll see you guys later, then."

"Bye."

**What do you think? Another big thanks to harrypotterencyclopedia24! Please Review! Bye!**


	6. This is getting a lot more fun

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting in a while. I've been so stressed with everything…oh, well. At least it's winter break. I don't own PJ or HP blah blah blah ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Harry's POV**

I hate to admit that I was bawling every minute because of Dobby. We stayed at Bill and Fleur's house for about a month. In that month we learned that Voldemort wanted the Elder Wand and he finally got it, and that the only reason Bellatrix was torturing Hermione was because she thought that the sword of Gryffindor was in her vault, and we also found out that the one that was in her vault was a fake, and that a Horcrux was probably in there.

So, now we have to be robbers, basically. This Horcrux thing sucks. Why couldn't Voldemort have lead a normal wizarding life as Tom Riddle? He could have had a nice life, a family… but, of course, he had to turn evil and suck me into it. Screw you, Voldemort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, 2 days later, no sword of Gryffindor, and thinking we might have to go to Hogwarts. I would have rather faced something Percy had described from his quests.

We have to go to Hogsmeade. When I said it, Hermione nodded solemnly, Ron sighed, Percy said "What's Hogsmeade?", Annabeth was sleeping, and Grover was outside.

"Well, of course I have to go under the invisibility cloak." I said. "Maybe Annabeth and Percy could stay out because no one has ever seen you around before… maybe they'd think your from Beaxbatons or Durmstrang."

So it was decided. We were about to go to the place where we were highly expected by enemies. Awesome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Percy's POV**

The next day, we went to Hogsmeade (Who came up with these names?) and were very scared. It ended up going into a creepy old man's restaurant and having a nerd-ish looking boy come out of a painting and guiding us into Hogwarts. (Again, _Hogwarts_? Even I could come up with a better school name, such as Pigfarts. xD. )

"A room that no one can detect? That gives you everything you need?" Annabeth asked.

"There are a lot of things you are going to blow your mind here, Annabeth." Replied Harry. "Especially the giant spiders."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Replied Harry with a chuckle.


	7. Percy says a bad word

**Sorry the last one was so short, guys, I was so tired when I was writing it seemed really long…oh well. I promise this will be longer! I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Harry's POV**

Ok, now things were getting interesting. Now I know there's gonna be a war, and at Hogwarts, the place that I love. You know, Voldemort needs to learn a lesson or two. We have all the Horcruxes except Nagini and the thing that has to do with Ravenclaw. I hope we get them.

As soon as Percy saw a bed he ran toward it and fell asleep immediately. I told everyone about the Ravenclaw thing we needed to find, and Luna suggested the lost diadem (which is a tiara). But, emphasis on lost, nobody alive has ever seen it.

Oh, man. I just had the most brilliant plan ever! If nobody alive has ever seen it, then why not talk to a ghost here! Man, I have to go tell the others.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Just talked to Ravenclaw's daughter. She said I would find it where all things were lost. Heading toward the Room of Requirement to make it into the place where you can find anything. Ron, Hermione, Percy and Annabeth following me.

We started looking everywhere for the diadem. Then a glint of shine got into my eye, and to my amazement, there was the diadem. I went to grab it, and I did.

Then everything turned wrong.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle come in on broomsticks. They flew over me, trying to get the diadem.

"This is Draco, I'm presuming." Said Annabeth.

"Oohh, where is this little gem from? Beauxbatons? Is she smart enough to hang out with _better _wizards? " Yelled Draco.

"NEW YORK, YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Screamed Percy. "AND SHE ISN'T EVEN A WITCH! AND BY THE WAY, THAT DIADEM IS _OURS _, SO I WOULD CRAWL BACK UP TO YOUR DORMATORY AND CRY YOURSELF TO SLEEP!"

Whoa. Percy cared for his girl. A lot.

Then he did something that Hermione did in our third year: He punched Draco's lights out. Then he kicked him in the nuts.

"YOU WOULD BE A GOOD DEATH EATER IF YOU DIDN'T SIDE WITH HARRY! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

Then what Percy called "Greek fire" erupted out of his wand. We couldn't put it out with anything and it destroyed everything.

Then when we were at the door I dropped the diadem on the ground and closed the door. Now the Horcrux was destroyed. 5 down, one to go. And for the last one, we would have to get close to Voldie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Percy's POV**

Man, that Draco is a bastard. But, at least we destroyed the Horcrux. But, now, we have to destroy Voldemort's pet.

Then all students were summoned to the Great Hall,, which was sort of like the mess hall at Camp Half-Blood. We found some spare Gryffindor robes and put them on.

Then Snape the headmaster came out. He had greasy black hair (When was the last time he took a shower?) and said "Harry Potter is here. If any of you know of his whereabouts, please tell me and you will be highly rewarded."

Then Harry stepped into the middle of the floor.

He yelled about how Snape killed Dumbledore when Dumbledore trusted him, and then Snape jumped out a window. Coward.

But, now, the battle had to start. The teachers set charms around the school, Annabeth took out her knife, I took out Riptide, and Harry, Ron and Hermione took out their wands.

An hour later and Ron and Hermione weren't there. We searched and searched, and then we discovered that they went and got a Basilisk fang to destroy the Horcruxes with.

We prepared like crazy. Parents of the students came in to fight. Professors were at the ready at windows with their wands. I was ready with Riptide and the lake next to Hogwarts. I hope Voldemort hated being in the Splash Zone.

Then we saw the army approach.

The battle was on.

The next day was like when I battled for Olympus. I slashed at every enemy I saw, and all other weapons deflected off me.

A death eater shouted "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" at Annabeth, so I jumped in front of her, and turns out bathing in the Styx also protects you from magic. That was a plus.

I willed the lake to pull in every enemy that I saw. Now there's probably 200 dead bodies in that lake.

Then we went down to a boat shack by the lake. Voldemort and Snape were there.

"_Severus, do you know why the Elder wand does not work for me?"_

"My lord, you defeated Albus Dumbledore-"

_"No, Severus, you defeated Albus. Now I must kill you to gain allegiance from it."_

_ "_My lord-"

_"Nagini, I have dinner."_

"NO!"

The Dark Lord vanished, and we went inside.

Snape looked terrible. Then he started crying soliquid.

Harry collected it.

"I have some Ambrosia, we can-"

"Annabeth, he's not a half-blood. He'll just burn."

So we watched the man die a good man.


	8. You get mad at me! read till end

**Hey Guys. Sorry, I've been busy with Homework. Curse my mean middle school teachers! Also I want to apologize to the last person who complimented. I was really tired and cranky, and I only read half of you comment. I'm so sorry! Also, I was wondering if you guys could tell your friends about the story. 100 positive reviews and I get to read the story to my class! 200 and I'll read it outside on a mike, and 300 I'll ask my principal if I can read it to my school. Also, I'm making a website in my computers class. Maybe I could record myself reading it and post it on there. I don't own Percy or Harry, but if I did I would be a Half-blood Half-Blood!**

**Percy's POV**

Wow, Voldie was ugly. If I saw his face next to the side of the road, I would make another turn and get bulletproof windows. Also, even though I'm not really the role model of 'hygiene', boy he could go for some mouthwash. He also had a snake nose. Really, a _snake nose_? At least when I saw Kronos I didn't barf in my mouth.

His voice ripped though my soul. I imagined him being Kronos' long-lost- brother-who-for-some-reason-wasn't-immortal-but-wanted-to-be.

Harry said he'd be back in a few. Turns out the soliquid was Snape's memories, and people could _view them_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Turns out Snape loved Harry's mom. Whoa. I bet Harry feels awkward and is thinking _"What if?". _Boy, do I feel bad for him. Also, I knew that they had an on/off feeling if Snape was a good guy or a bad guy, but I think now we know. But Harry wouldn't tell us something. I could feel it.

Once we were away from everyone else, I asked him.

"I'm a Horcrux." he said.

"WHAT!"

"And Voldemort has to kill me."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Just kill the snake. Then it's just him."

"Dude, what about Jenny or whoever?"

"Ginny. And I think that destroying Voldemort is better than him destroying us."

"Wow, you're in some tough shit right now."

"I guess you could say that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Harry's POV**

After Percy's ill-mannered send off, I went under the invisibility cloak and headed to the Forbidden Forest. I put my hand in my picket and felt the snitch.

_I open at the close._

The prophecy. "You must find three," the deathly hallows. "And/or Seven." Turns out there are Seven Horcruxes. "But the most important one will end up in heaven." That was me.

I pressed the snitch to my mouth and said "I am ready to die."

Then the snitch opened up. I was holding the resurrection stone.

My mom, my dad, Sirius, and Lupin showed up by me.

I walked to my mom.

"Stay with me."

"We've never gone."

I turned so everyone could see me.

"I never wanted any of you to die for me." Then I turned to Sirius. "Does it hurt? Dying?"

"Quicker than falling asleep."

"Remus, your baby-"

"Others will tell him what his mother and father died for. Someday he will understand."

I faced everyone again.

"You're almost there, son."

"He won't be able to see you?"

"No. Only you can see us."

With that, we walked on. They acted as patronuses, keeping the dementors away. Finally we reached the clearing where Voldemort was.

**AND THAT'S WHAT THEY CALL A CLIFFHANGER!**


	9. Longest Chapter

**I am so sorry about not posting anything for a while! I had 5 core tests last week so I was UBER busy but now I have some time to write without worrying about homework! YAY! Thank the Gods! I don't own HP or PJ and all of that stuff… ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Harry's POV**

_ "Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Come to die."_

" 'Arry! What're ya' doin' 'ere!"

"HARRY! WAIT!"

Chiron came galloping through the forest with Grover on his back.

_"Worthless Centaur. Be gone! Filthy boy, the fight for Hogwarts is finished. You would be wise now to join my ranks."_

"WELL, I'M NOT WISE, THEN! Oh, wait…"

_"AVADA KADAVRA!"_

"No… I promised Juniper I would come back alive…"

Silence.

_"Now for you, you piece of dirt. You disgrace your fellow centaurs, coming in to human battle. AVADA KADAVRA!"_

"As long as the Gods need me, I stay alive. Apparently they still need me."

"_There will be no gods or goddesses once I rule. All of them will fade, casting them into the deepest pits of Tartarus."_

"Wait," I said. "How do you know about all of this stuff?" I tried to sound brave.

"_Foolish Child. I was a follower of Kronos. The only mortal worthy of him. Now that he is gone, I will rule. NOT EVEN THE GODS CAN STOP ME!"_

"_AVADA KADAVRA!"_

"Per- I mean Harry, NO!" Chiron screamed.

I felt the curse hit my body.

I woke up in a place that looked familiar to King's Cross Station. I didn't have my glasses on, so everything looked fuzzy. Then I realized I didn't have my clothes on, and I saw my clothes in a corner. I quickly put them on, hoping no one would see me naked. Then I noticed a child-sized green thing that looked strangely like Voldemort. I wanted to help it, because it couldn't be Voldemort.

"Harry, that is the part of Voldemort sent here to die. It is beyond your help, you magnificent boy."

I turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore looking as he always did.

"What does this place look like to you?"

"Well, It looks like King's Cross Station, only cleaner and without the trains."

"King's Cross Station, you say?" said Dumbledore with a chuckle.

"You can't see it?"

"Well, as they say, Harry, this is _your _party."

"Am I really dead?"

"Well, you say this is King's Cross Station. You can board a train."

"And where would it take me?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Should I?"

"Harry, you know you should. Now go back."

"Is this real, or is it in my head?"

"Of coarse it's in your head, Harry. But why would that make it not real?"

Then Dumbledore started fading.

"Wait, Dumbledore-!"

I felt my body against the ground. Hagrid and Chiron were screaming in unison, though Chiron had much clearer diction.

"Is he dead?" Bellatrix said. "Cissy, go check."

I heard her soft tread coming towards me. She came over me and whispered "Is he alive? Is Draco alive?"

I barely whispered, _"Yes."_

"HE IS DEAD!" Narcissa roared.

The Death Eaters howled in rejoice singing "Harry Potter is Dead!" in a mocking tone.

I just had to keep still the best I could. Voldemort picked me up with his wand, throwing me around, and I had to stay limp.

Next thing I know, Hagrid was carrying me towards the castle with Voldemort controlling him.

**Percy's POV**

We saw the army and knew immediately we should start grieving. Annabeth passed out when she saw her first giant spider, and some of the students were caring for her. Neville and I were finding artifacts and cleaning them off. He found the well-known Sorting Hat and dusted it off.

I saw who I thought was Hagrid (from what Harry told me about him) holding a person. We all rounded around the main courtyard and waited for them to come. Voldemort was in front. When they reached us, I saw the person Hagrid was carrying was Harry.

"_Harry Potter is dead! HA!"_

The Death Eaters started laughing with glee.

"NO!" Ginny screamed.

"_Stupid Girl. Harry Potter is dead. From now on, you put your faith in ME."_

"WE'LL PUT FAITH IN A NOSE JOB AND SOME MOUTHWASH FOR YOU!" I screamed.

"_Ahhh. Percy Jackson. Defeater of Kronos. You are much like Harry. You will die the same way as him."_

"OVER MY DEAD BODY! BE CAREFUL, VOLDIE, YOU DO NOT WANT A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA ON YOUR BAD SIDE!" Annabeth screamed.

"_Which brings me to my next point, Annabeth Chase. Anyone who does not want to die supporting Harry Potter, come over."_

Draco went first. Voldemort gave him and awkward hug. I wish I had a video camera, If I recorded that, it would get a million hits on YouTube.

Then Neville stepped up.

"_Well, I hoped for better. But we can put you somewhere in our ranks."_

"I want to say something!"

"_I'm sure we'd all love to hear what you have to say." _Said Voldemort with uncertainty.

"Harry's death doesn't matter. People die everyday. We lost Harry today. But he's still with us in our hearts! His death will be avenged." But you will die and no one will be sad! Your death will make all of this BETTER!"

At that moment, I bolted out of Hagrid's arms.

"He's alive!" one of the death eaters screamed.

I tried to dodge the debris that Voldemort left behind me. Neville pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat. I bolted to the Grand Hall.

**So? Longest Chapter! Please Review! **


End file.
